New Message
by Yume Ruu
Summary: Aku segera menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara tersebut dan terbelalak melihat siapa yang berbicara. "Ka….kau," gagapku tak percaya. Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff pertama aku….jd klo ada kesalahan pengetikan ato ceritanya gak nyambung tolong dikasih tau ya !!

* * *

"Kamu serius, Sakura?", tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo digerai di sampingku.

"Menurut rumor yang kudengar sih benar. Tapi aku tidak yakin", jawabku datar.

Kuhubungi 333 melalui handphoneku. Lalu kudengarkan nadanya. Setelah kutunggu agak lama, yang terdengar hanyalah tulalit yang berulang-ulang.

"Tuh kan benar! Ini hanya bohongan!", seruku kesal sambil menekan tombol keras-keras.

"Kalo beneran aku nggak mau ikut campur deh!", kata seorang gadis berambut pirang ikat satu dengan wajah takut.

"Tapi kan kalo gitu malah seru!", balasku sembari tersenyum jahil kearah kedua sahabatku.

Dari kami semua memang hanya akulah yang pemberani. Rumor 333 yang sedang panas-panasnya beredar membangkitkan adrenalinku. Walaupun kedua sahabatku ini sudah mati-matian mencegahku, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa penasaranku ini. Yang membuatku sangat penasaran adalah kata-kata 'jika kau menghubungi 333 maka salah satu keinginmu akan dipenuhinya'. Kedengarannya memang agak konyol tapi entah mengapa, instingku berkata ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menarik. Tapi sepertinya insting yang selalu kuandalkan karena selalu benar ini mulai melumpuh. Membuatku sangat kecewa.

Langit mulai gelap. Kami semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kucoba sekali lagi menghubungi 333 di kamarku. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya nada tulalit yang terdengar. Kulempar handphoneku dengan marah dan kecewa ke kasur di sampingku.

"Argh…..!! Membosankan!!!", raungku kesal. Sebenarnya kekecewaan jauh lebih besar daripada kekesalanku tapi yang bisa keluar dari mulutku hanya kata-kata marah dan jengkel.

Kutatap lekat-lekat handphone yang tadi kucampakkan di kasur. Aku mengambilnya dan kutaruh di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Kali ini akulah yang melemparkan diriku sendiri di atas kasur. Debuman keras dikeluarkan kasurku saat bantingan tubuhku menyentuhnya. Bukannya nyaman, sakit menjalar punggungku karena bantingan tadi terlalu keras. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu, kuangkat tanganku menutupi mataku. Perasaan kecewa, kesal, dan marah semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam kepalaku. Mungkin ini frustasi karena tidak lama sebelum ini aku dicampakkan oleh kekasihku.

_Aku butuh pelampiasan lain!!, _jerit batinku.

Keheningan yang tenang ini membuatku mengantuk. Setelah agak lama, dengan posisi tangan masih menutupi mata, aku pun tertidur. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat membawaku tidur sehingga irama merdu dari handphoneku membangunkanku yang telah terlelap dalam kesunyian.

Dengan malas-malasan, kuambil benda yang masih mengeluarkan irama merdu itu dari atas meja. Mataku masih belum bisa terbuka dengan sempurna ketika aku melihat sebuah pesan baru tertera di layar handphoneku. Aku membuka dan membacanya sembari masih setengah sadar dari alam tidurku.

_Siapa sih yang sms tengah malam begini!_, marahku dalam hati.

'Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?' Bunyi pesan itu.

Karena belum sepenuhnya sadar, aku mengangkat tubuhku dari kasur dan berusaha duduk dengan tegak. Kubuka mataku lebih lebar dan kubaca pesan itu sekali lagi. Setelah selesai kubaca ulang pesan pendek itu, kucari tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu.

_333?!_, kataku terkejut dalam hati. _Wah!! Jadi rumor itu benar?!_

Cepat-cepat aku mengetik balasannya.

'Siapa kamu???'

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu balasannya.

Tak lama handphoneku berbunyi lagi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk ke nomorku.

'Aku yang telah kau hubungi dua kali. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?'

"Ini bukan jawaban namanya!!", omelku kepada pesan itu. Aku membalasnya lagi.

'Maksudku siapa namamu??'

'Kau tak perlu tahu.'

Melihat jawabannya yang singkat membuatku kesal. _Nih orang kebanyakannya pulsa ya!!_, omelku dalam hati.

'Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darimu!!'

'Kenapa kau menghubungiku sampai dua kali?'

'Itu hanya main-main…..'

'Main-main? Kau ingin bermain-main? Baiklah, akan kulayani.'

'Hah?! Aku tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu!!'

'Maaf, kau sudah menghubungiku dan itu adalah awal dari semuanya'

'Awal? Awal apa??'

'Lihat saja sendiri besok di sekolahmu……'

To be continue

* * *

Sebetulnya sih masih bingung fic ini genrenya apa…jadi bagi yang udah baca tolong kasih tau ya…. (_ _)

Makasih yang udah mau baca ficku ini =D

Tolong yah review na ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Pesan aneh yang kuterima dari 333 kemarin malam membuat firasatku tidak enak. Aku telah mencoba menghubungi dan membalas pesannya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada tanggapan. _Apa yang harus kulihat hari ini?,_ tanyaku khawatir dalam hati sembari memperhatikan ruang kelas yang masih sepi. Aku datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah hanya untuk memastikan apa ada yang aneh disini tapi nyatanya tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat janggal.

_Dasar bodoh!,_ batinku. _Mungkin saja kan, itu hanya orang iseng! Buat apa aku was-was begini! _

Dengan malas-malasan aku mengikuti pelajaran pada hari itu tanpa memperdulikan lagi si 333. Aku tidak memberitahukan Hinata dan Ino karena menurutku itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Mereka pasti akan ketakutan sendiri, bahkan ketika aku mengatakan itu pasti hanya orang iseng, mereka akan melarangku berbuat hal-hal yang konyol lagi dan menasihatiku macam-macam.

Sampai akhirnya pada saat pelajaran kimia, kami akan menciptakan sabun cuci tangan sendiri. _Ini gampang!,_ kataku dengan sombong dalam hati.

Kami diberikan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sabun cuci tangan tersebut . Guru kimia kami memberikan intruksi dan setelah itu mempersilahkan kami melakukannya sendiri. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku melakuakan semua yang di intruksikan tadi.

Saat aku sedang memasukkan cairan caustic soda ke dalam sabun cuci tanganku yang hampir selesai, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan persis di samping yang berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter. Ledakan yang menulikan itu sontak membuat semuanya terkejut bahkan berteriak kaget dan menolehkan kepala ke arah suara yang berasal dari ujung laboratorium. Asap hitam memenuhi ruangan, cairan sabun membasahi meja dan menetesi lantai. Pecahan botol berhamburan ke segala arah ketika ledakan itu terjadi.

Terlihat seorang siswa sedang merintih kesakitan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang terkena luka bakar akibat ledakan. Terdapat banyak luka pecahan kaca di tubuhnya.

Keadaan menjadi kacau, ada yang menjauh dari tempat ledakan, sebagian hanya terperangah, dan beberapa yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera menolong siswa yang terluka tersebut. Mendadak laboratorium menjadi ramai, semua orang yang mendengar suara ledakan segera datang mencari tahu.

Aku bergeming, takut dengan apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. _Jadi itu yang dimaksud si 333? Jadi peristiwa ini salahku?! Tidak…..tidak…..ini pasti hanya kebetulan!_

"Sakura…..sakura…..kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang menyadarkanku dari pikiran-pikiran yang menakutkan itu.

"Oh,aku tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Ya ampun Sakura, tanganmu berdarah!" katanya lagi saat melihat lenganku yang terkena serpihan kaca yang mental akibat ledakan tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyadarinya, pantas rasanya perih daritadi.

"Lebih baik kamu ke UKS juga," saran Hinata yang terlihat cemas, sepertinya bukan karena luka ini tapi karena aku yang terlihat shock.

"Hm……baiklah," kataku dengan ekspresi kosong.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke UKS aku hanya diam dan memandang ke lantai. Mungkin Hinata berpikir aku masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Selama diam, aku memikirkan banyak hal yang semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

Sesampainya di UKS, aku dan Hinata melihat dari balik kaca di pintu, siswa yang tadi terkena ledakan sedang diobati dengan semacam krim anti luka bakar. Terlihat jelas wajahnya terbakar cukup parah sehingga butuh beberapa orang untuk mengobatinya.

Pikiranku semakin kacau. Perasaan bersalah semakin besar dan aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Hinata menatapku bingung.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar di dalam saku rokku, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Kaget, aku yang meninggalkan handphone di rumah mengapa sekarang ada di sakuku?! Aku mengangkat handphoneku yang masih bergetar itu dengan takut-takut. Melihat pesan itu daru siapa. Terpampang di sana angka 333 yang mengirimiku pesan. Sontak aku menutup mulutku menahan luapan rasa ketakutanku.

"Dari siapa?" tanya spontan Hinata yang melihatku mengangkat handphone.

"I….ini…..ini dari ibuku," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya!" sambungku cepat.

"Mau ditemani?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri saja," kataku cepat-cepat sembari berlari kecil ke arah toilet.

Setibanya di toilet, aku langsung mengunci diriku di salah satu bilik. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku langsung membaca pesannya.

'Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?

Apa kau masih ingin bermain-main?'

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus membalas apa. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Lalu berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

_Apa yang harus kubalas?! Apa aku tidak usah berurusan lagi dengannya? Tidak-tidak! Kalau begitu dia bisa saja mencelakai teman-temanku._

Aku memegang handphoneku dengan kuat. Berusaha melawan rasa takut, aku membalas pesannya.

'Bisakah kita sudahi saja semua ini?'

Setelah kukirimkan, aku menggenggam handphoneku kuat-kuat berharap ia menjawab bisa atau ya. Tidak menunggu lama, dia membalas pesanku.

'Kalau kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, kau yang harus menyelesaikannya'

'Menyelesaikan apa??'

'Keinginanmu'

Aku berpikir agak lama untuk membalas pesan ini.

'Baiklah, keinginanku adalah kau jangan mencampuri kehidupanku lagi'

'Itu bukan keinginan. Itu pelarian.'

'Tidak!! Itu keinginanku!!'

'Bukankah sewaktu diawal kau berkata ingin bermain?'

'Itu aku salah ketik'

'Jangan berbohong! Kau sudah memulainya! Mau salah ketik atau tidak, pertanggung jawabkan itu!'

_Dia memerintahku!_, pikirku dalam hati setelah membaca pesan terakhirnya. Sepertinya, satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus meminta satu keinginan. Tapi tak terlintas satu pun keinginan di dalam otakku. Setelah berpikir sekitar lima menit, aku membalas pesannya.

'Aku ingin keluargaku bahagia'

Aku merasa sangat bodoh tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya berharap ia membalas pesan ini dengan kata iya atau baiklah. Tidak berapa lama, ia membalas pesanku.

'Itu HARAPAN BUKAN KEINGINAN!!!

Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan antara HARAPAN dengan KEINGINAN?!'

Sepertinya dia sudah naik darah. Firasatku mengatakan sebaiknya aku berterus terang saja.

'Aku tidak mempunyai keinginan.

Hanya itu satu-satunya yang ada di kepalaku.'

'Ya sudah kembali keawal.

Kau berkata ingin bermain-main dengan menghubungiku. Jadi apa yang ingin kau mainkan sekarang?'

Setelah membaca pesan itu, aku berpikir keras. _Apa yang ingin kumainkan? Sejujurnya aku ingin bermain race bersama teman-temanku. Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau dia bilang, seandainya aku kalah maka nyawa teman-temanku taruhannya atau hal-hal lain semacam itu?! Tidak….tidak….itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

'Terserah permainan apa saja tapi aku tidak ingin permainan ini melibatkan orang-orang lain.'

'Baiklah. Berarti ini permainan antara aku dan kau'

Aku mengetik balasannya dengan takut-takut.

'Ya…..ini permainan antara kita berdua'

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya, aku telah bermain-main dengan maut.

To be Continue

* * *

Maaf ya updatenya lama (_ _)

Butuh kerja keras untuk mengetik….*sigh*

Terima kasih atas review di chap sebelumnya! ^^

Aku udah betulin kesalahannya tapi kalo masih salah tolong dikasih tau lagi…. ^_^

Maklumlah masih baru =P

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih banyak atas saran-sarannya _

aku udah ngubah beberapa yang mungkin agak susah dibaca dan maaf bagi yang telah membaca chap 3 ini yang sebelumnya (_ _) karena tadi ngetiknya buru-buru jadi banyak kesalahan

penjelasan kecil: yg pake italic itu kalimatnya si 333 dan yang pake tanda kutip tunggal ('...') itu berarti kalimat-kalimat sms

Kalo masih belum nyaman dibaca, silahkan kasih saran ^^ akan aku terima sebaik-baiknya

* * *

_'Jadi permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?'_

Belum sempat aku memikirkan jawabannya, seseorang dari balik pintu mengetuk.

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kamu di situ?" tanya Hinata dari balik pintu sembari mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Tadi…..tadi aku menghubungi ibuku jadi maaf kalau terlalu lama," bohongku kepadanya.

"Ya sudah, tapi cepetan ya! Barusan guru bilang kalau hari ini sekolah diliburkan akibat peristiwa tadi. Kamu mau enggak main ke rumah……" kata-katanya terhenti begitu melihatku yang baru keluar dari toilet dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Sakura? Kamu pasti masih shock. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sendiri juga masih shock sih tapi sudahlah, nanti lama-lama juga lupa," hibur Hinata yang malah terdengar seperti menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin pulang saja," jawabku lesu.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum berusaha menghiburku tapi yang terlihat hanyalah senyum aneh seperti orang sedang sakit gigi.

Aku pulang bersama Hinata dan Ino dengan berdiam diri. Mereka berusaha menghiburku tapi entah mengapa kata-kata mereka berdua tidak tercerna dalam kepalaku

Sesampainya di rumah, dengan segera aku memasuki kamar dan menguncinya. Aku menenangkan perasaan galauku dengan mengurung diri.

Aku duduk di atas kasurku seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Kupegang luka akibat peristiwa ledakan tadi. Lukanya masih terasa sakit. Lalu kuambil bantal dan menekannya kuat-kuat ke wajahku. Handphoneku bergetar di dalam saku rokku. Ingin sekali rasanya kulempar handphone itu jauh-jauh. Tapi aku tetap mengambilnya dan dengan sangat enggan membaca pesannya.

_'Sudah kau pikirkan?'_

'Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun.'

_'Kalau begitu tenangkan dulu pikiranmu.'_

Untuk beberapa saat aku berdiam diri setelah membaca pesan terakhirnya.

Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang menyuruhku tenang!? Dialah yang membuatku seperti ini!, batinku. Tiba-tiba amarah memenuhi pikiranku.

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!'

_'Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?'_

'Karena kau sudah membuatku stress!!!'

_'Apa artinya jika kau mengetahui tujuanku?'_

Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaannya. Merasa bodoh, aku mengetik balasannya.

'Aku ingin tau'

_'Kalau begitu kau tak perlu tau. Lagipula kau tak berhak untuk mengetahuinya'_

"Apa-apaan ini!" kataku marah. "Kurang ajar!"

'Apa maksud kata TAK BERHAK itu??!!'

_'Aku bingung denganmu. Tadi kau begitu bodoh sekarang kau begitu marah.'_

'Aku yang bingung denganmu!! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?! Atau jangan-jangan kamu hanya orang iseng tolol yang kurang kerjaan?! '

Aku mengetik balasannya keras-keras. Kehilangan kesabaran karena frustasi.

_'Aku bukan orang iseng tolol seperti yang kau pikirkan.'_

'Kalau begitu jelaskan kepadaku mengapa kau melakukan hal-hal tolol seperti ini!? Mengisi waktu luang!?'

_'hm…….tidak……Aku hanya…....kelaparan'_

'Hah?! Maksudmu??'

_'Sudahlah! Pikirkan saja permainan yang akan kita mainkan!'_

'Kau tidak akan memakan jiwaku seperti di film-film horor kan?'

Sepertinya sekarang ketakutanku melebihi akal sehatku.

_'Kalau kau takut, mengapa kau menghubungiku?'_

'Karena kupikir kau hanya bohongan.'

_'Kalau kau pikir aku ini bohongan mengapa kau kesal ketika mendengar nada tulalit saat menghubungiku? __Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat manusia yang berubah-ubah.'_

'Karena awalnya aku tidak berpikir akan jadi seperti ini. Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mengerti? Jadi kau setan??'

Aku sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang kukatakan kepadanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapannya denganku. Aku hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa dan apa dia.

_'Sepertinya kata-katamu makin lama makin tidak sopan.'_

'Aku tidak peduli.'

_'Apa kau takut?'_

'Tentu saja aku takut! Makanya aku tanya siapa kau?!'

_'Oh baiklah. Kau benar-benar memaksa. Aku bukan setan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku penjaga suatu pintu di tempat yang gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu.'_

'Kenapa hanya itu?'

_'Karena itulah peraturannya.'_

'Orang keparat mana yang membuat peraturan seperti itu!!'

_'Saat pertama kau terlihat sangat ketakuatan. Sekarang kau begitu garang dan blak-blakan. Kau benar-benar menarik.'_

Menarik? Apakah aneh jika aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya dan marah ketika tidak dapat mengetahuinya?, pikirku.

Aku tidak membalas pesannya. Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Handphoneku berbunyi lagi. Dia mengirim pesan tanpa menunggu balasan dariku.

_'Jadi bagaimana dengan permainan yang akan kita mainkan?'_

Aku berpikir cukup lama.

'Apa aku boleh mengganti keinginanku?'

_'Ya, kau boleh menggantinya. Jadi apa keinginanmu sekarang?'_

'Aku ingin kita berdua menjadi teman. Bagaimana?'

***

Waktu sudah lama berlalu. Dia masih belum membalas pesanku. Biasanya dia membalas dengan sangat cepat. Apa itu keinginan yang terlalu sulit untuk dipenuhi? Aku menunggu dengan gelisah.

Aku membaca ulang semua pesan-pesannya. Mencerna semua kata-kata yang ada di sana. Tanpa mendapatkan hasil, aku menaruh dengan kasar handphoneku di atas meja. Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar pelan di atas meja. Dengan segera, aku membaca pesannya.

_'Teman?! Yang aku lihat kau hanya berusaha melarikan diri dariku. Apakah sejak awal kau sengaja berbicara panjang lebar denganku hanya untuk tujuan ini?'_

'Tidak! Itu hanya ide gila yang muncul di dalam otakku.'

_'Lupakan ide gila itu!! __Sekarang katakan kepadaku permainan apa yang ingin kau mainkan!'_

'Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang bisa kita mainkan melalui handphone.'

_'Kalau begitu datanglah ke sini.'_

'Ke mana?'

_'Ke tempatku. Mau?'_

To be Continue

* * *

Sekali lagi maaf kalo update na lama (_ _) dan jika ada kata-kata yang kurang pantes di dalam fic ini tolong di maafkan juga.

Untuk chap 4 mungkin bakal di update agak lama soalnya lagi enggak ada mood buat bikin fic :p

Tapi saya akan berusaha secepat mungkin di update ^^

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau membaca fic saya yang aneh ini =)

Tolong minta reviewnya ya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Terima kasih atas semua saran yang telah diberikan dan semua orang yang telah menunggu ficku yg aneh ini ^^

Seperti biasa, kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan atau masih belum nyaman dibaca silahkan jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberitahunya =D

p.s: yang diberi tanda italic itu adalah kalimat si 333 dan yang diberi tanda kutip tunggal ('…') itu adalah kalimat sms

Akhir kata

Selamat membaca ^.^

* * *

'Yah enggak lah!! Mana mungkin aku mau!! Bagaimana caranya? Kau akan menjemputku??'

'_Sepertinya kau salah paham dengan maksudku. Aku tidak akan menjemputmu.'_

'Jadi maksudmu?'

'_Datanglah ke sini. Kuberi waktu kau 3 hari.'_

'Apa yang terjadi bila aku tidak dapat melakukannya?'

'_Seperti kesepakatan kita bersama.'_

'Kapan kita membuat kesepakatan??'

'_Sudahlah. Jangan berbelit-belit! Lakukan saja!!'_

'Bagaimana caranya? Lagipula tempatmu itu tempat apa??'

'_Baiklah, aku akan memberimu keringanan. Tempatku bukan tempat yang menyenangkan tapi juga tidak mengerikan seperti dugaanmu.'_

'Hanya itu??'

'_Ya'_

'Kenapa harus 3 hari? Berikan aku waktu lebih lama!'

'_Menurutku itu sudah cukup.'_

'Menurutku tidak!! Kalau begitu bantulah aku!'

'_Apa yang bisa kubantu?'_

'Yah tentu saja cara aku ke tempatmu!!!'

'_Aku sudah memberimu keringanan.'_

'Mana mungkin hanya dengan petunjuk tolol itu aku datang ke tempatmu!!'

'_Manusia memang banyak maunya.'_

'Setan sekalipun juga tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika kau hanya memberitahunya petunjuk sesedikit itu!!!'

'_Oke……oke…..Aku akan membantumu.'_

'Lalu? Bagaimana?'

'_Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang.'_

'Kenapa?'

'_Karena memang belum saatnya.'_

'Lalu kapan saat itu tiba?'

'_Jangan banyak bertanya! Kau akan tahu nanti.'_

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya, aku menaruh handphoneku di atas meja. Lalu memeluk bantalku erat-erat, merenungkan nasibku selanjutnya.

Kubaringkan tubuhku yang lelah ke atas kasur. Otakku penuh dengan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kupikirkan, bahkan berharap ini semua bukanlah kenyataan. Aku menatap ke jam dinding yang memang ada di kamarku. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 14:47. Aku bangikit dan bersiap ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuh sekaligus pikiran dan perasaanku yang galau.

Saat sedang mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil, kulihat lagi luka di lenganku yang terkena serpihan kaca, yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

Aku meraih handphoneku. Tidak ada pesan baru darinya. Ketika aku akan menaruh handphone di atas meja, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan baru masuk ke nomorku.

'_Belum merasa lapar?'_

Setelah membaca pesannya aku baru menyadari betapa laparnya perutku.

Sesudah makan, aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengecek handphoneku. Tidak ada lagi pesan baru darinya.

Sambil menaiki kasur dan berbaring, aku mulai berpikir. "Kenapa terkadang ia begitu baik dan terkadang begitu menyebalkan? Siapa dia? Dia menjaga sebuah? Pintu apa itu? Neraka atau surga? Atau mungkin dia seorang satpam?" Aku tertawa sendiri. Sadar dengan apa yang kutertawakan, aku terdiam dan merasa bodoh sendiri. "Buat apa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu? Lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar semua ini cepat selesai!" Tapi semakin dipikirkan aku malah semakin bingung.

Tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur. Dalam tidur aku bermimpi.

Aku berdiri dalam kegelapan total. Kakiku menyentuh tanah yang dingin. Aku tidak tahu sedang membuka atau menutup mata, kelihatannya sama saja. Angin dingin menyelubungiku membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Aku meraba-raba kegelapan, berusaha mengetahui di mana tempatku berada. Tak ada apa pun disekitarku, hanya ada tanah di bawah kakiku yang telanjang. Kutopang tubuhku dengan lutut, merasakan kasarnya tanah dengan telapak tangan. Aku menyusuri tempatku berada hanya dengan indra peraba. Mencoba menemukan apa pun yang ada. Layaknya anak hilang, aku panik. Kegelapan total menekan batinku.

Ketakutan menyelimuti diriku tanpa ampun. Aku mulai berteriak seperti orang gila. "Hei, apa ada orang? Di mana ini? Ada orang tidak? Kenapa tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun di sini?! Hei, tolonglah, siapapun, jawablah aku!"

Aku masih berjalan dengan kaki berlutut dan tangan meraba tanah di depanku. Seraya berteriak-teriak, aku mulai menangis. "Kumohon, apapun, biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

Tiba-tiba terlihat secerca sinar lemah jauh di depanku. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku berdiri dan berlari menuju sinar lemah itu yang semakin lama semakin terang dan besar. Sekarang sinar itu tepat dihadapanku dan dengan satu pijakan lagi aku memasuki cahaya.

Ternyata pijakan terakhirku tidak menyentuh apa pun. Aku terperosok jatuh jauh ke bawah. Seketika aku membuka mata dan terbangun dengan posisi duduk. Napasku tidak beraturan, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku.

Cahaya mentari pagi menyinariku dengan lembut melalui jendela di kamarku. Terdengar teriakan ibu yang gusar dari balik pintu kamarku. "Sakura, kamu tidak mau sekolah ya?! Sudah jam berapa sekarang dan kamu masih tidur?!"

Aku langsung melihat jam dinding di kamarku. Setengah jam lagi saatnya bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Tanpa menunggu perintah otakku, kakiku menyusuri kamar mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah secepat mungkin. Buku-buku pelajaran yang belum kurapikan, kumasukan asal ke dalam tas dan langsung berlari ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua murid telah masuk kelasnya masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran. "Sial! Aku terlambat!" pikirku ketika hampir memasuki kelas dengan rambut dan pakaian berantakan bahkan tali sepatu yang belum sempat kuikat. Aku menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat ruang kelas tanpa guru. "Untung saja tidak ketahuan guru piket," pikirku lagi yang mensyukuri keberuntunganku hari itu.

"Hei Sakura, tumben terlambat?" sapa Ino kepadaku.

"Iya, tadi malam mimpi aneh," kataku dengan napas tersendat-sendat karena lelah habis berlari.

"Mimpi apa? Ceritakan dong!" bujuk Ino yang tidak melihat situasi.

"Nanti saja deh ceritanya. Masih capek nih," kataku sembari menyambar botol minum Ino seakan milik sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru?" tanyaku setelah meminum air minumnya Ino.

"Kemarin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Katanya sih tidak terlalu parah luka bakarnya tapi masih harus dirawat inap," jelas Hinata.

"Oh, bagus deh kalau begitu," kataku lega.

Lalu guru memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pertama dimulai. Seperti biasa, aku mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas-malasan dan mengantuk. Pandanganku agak buram ketika sedang memperhatikan guru yang berbicara panjang lebar. Aku menggosok mataku, berusaha mengusir pandangan buram itu. Aku membuka mata lebih lebar tapi pandanganku masih buram dan tidak jelas.

"Kayaknya aku harus periksa mata deh," kataku kepada Hinata yang duduk di sampingku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Pandanganku mulai tidak jelas," kataku sembari menggosok kembali mataku.

"O…..ya sudah, nanti aku temani," kata Hinata pelan lalu melanjutkan acara mencatatnya yang sempat terputus.

Aku memperhatikan guru lagi, dengan tidak mencatat apapun, dan merasa aneh dengan suaranya yang semakin lama semakin kecil.

"Hinata, guru Kakashi sedang radang tenggorokkan ya? Kok suaranya makin lama makin kecil?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak kok. Kamu masih ngantuk kali," kata Hinata lebih pelan sambil terus mencatat.

"Nanti aku pinjam punyamu ya?" kataku yang daritadi melihat Hinata sibuk sekali mencatat.

"Oke oke, " jawabnya singkat.

Aku berusaha terlihat sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius dan mulai berpikir sendiri. "Mungkin benar kata Hinata. Aku pasti mengantuk."

Guru Kakashi sekarang terlihat makin jelas dan suaranya semakin kecil. Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan. Berharap dengan begitu bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Tapi ketika aku membuka mata, ruang kelas telah kosong.

"Loh?" kataku spontan setelah melihat sekeliling. "Ke mana yang lain?"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Keluar ruangan dan menyusuri ruang kelas yang lain. Tidak ada siapa pun.

"Kenapa begini?" tanyaku kepada diri sendiri.

Lalu aku langsung memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku rokku, mencari handphoneku.

"Ah sial! Handphoneku ketinggalan!" kataku setelah menyadari tidak ada apapun di sakuku.

Aku berlari ke kelasku untuk mengambil kunci rumah yang ada di dalam tasku. Ketika sampai di kelas, aku baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu pun tas selain tasku sendiri. Aku mencari kunci di dalam tasku dengan panic. Karena kesal isi dalam tasku sangat berantakkan, aku membalikkannya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya dengan kasar. Kunci rumah kutemukan dan aku langsung berlari ke rumah.

Saat aku sedang berlari menuju ke rumah, aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Sama sekali tidak ada satu makhluk hidup pun yang terlihat. Aku pun panik dan berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa hingga menjatuhkan kunci. Aku langsung berlari ke arah kamarku dan menemukan handphoneku di atas meja. Aku segera menyambarnya dan mengetik pesan secepat mungkin.

'Apa yang terjadi di sini? Di mana semua orang?'

'_Lihatlah dari atas. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya.'_

Aku segera menaiki tangga menuju ke teras atas. Aku terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Langit gelap gulita, seakan itulah saatnya dunia berakhir. Bumi yang diselubunginya pun menjadi gelap seperti saat akan turun badai besar. Aku menatap ke bawah dan langsung tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Kegelapan total, seakan itu adalah jurang tanpa dasar yang akan membawamu langsung ke neraka. Tanpa berkata-kata, aku mengetik pesan dengan tangan gemetar.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kumohon, beritahu aku!'

'_Apa kau lupa, ini adalah permainan kita berdua.'_

Air mataku mulai jatuh, emosiku tidak terkendali.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

'_Tenangkan hatimu dulu karena tak ada gunanya kau menangis.'_

'Mana bisa aku tenang!'

'_Kau sudah tidak punya tempat untuk menghindar. Hadapi apa yang sudah kau mulai dengan berani. Jangan jadi pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi.'_

Pesan terakhirnya itu membuatku sadar. Akulah yang memulai semua ini!

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku yang memulai maka aku jugalah yang akan mengakhirinya!" kataku mantap. Aku berusaha untuk berani seperti suaraku tapi ketakutanku tak akan hilang semudah itu.

'Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

'_Bagus, tegakkan kepalamu dan hadapi aku! Kegelapan adalah di mana tempat aku tinggal. Jatuhkan dirimu ke bawah dan carilah aku!'_

'Cari? Jadi aku tidak bisa langsung menemuimu?'

'_Banyak makhluk yang hidup dalam kegelapan. Mungkin jika kau beruntung, kau akan bertemu denganku.'_

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menyangkal kata-katanya. Kematian telah ada di depanku. Aku tidak mempunyai jalan lain.

'Kau telah berjanji akan membantuku kan?'

'_Janjiku akan selalu kutepati.'_

Aku bernapas lega. Aku menarik kursi dari teras rumahku. Menariknya hingga aku bisa naik ke atas pembatas terasku yang terbuat dari semen setinggi pinggangku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kakiku lemas tak bertenaga, berdiri di ketinggian yang membuatku pusing. Takut, ingin menangis, lemas serasa ingin pingsan, bahkan mual dan perut melilit semuanya kutahan.

Handphoneku berbunyi. Si 333 mengirim pesannya.

'_Permainan akan dimulai saat detik ini. Aku menunggumu selama 3 hari.'_

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai jalan lain. Aku harus menghadapinya!" kataku untuk menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itulah yang harus kulakukan dan aku harus berani menghadapi segala resiko.

Handphone kugenggam erat ditangan kananku. Seragam sekolah masih kukenakan. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk menghadapi ini.

Sekali lagi aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku merentangkan tanganku. Dan menjatuhkan diri ke dalam kegelapan tak terbatas.

To be Continue

* * *

**A/N:**

Bagi para pembaca yang merasa janggal atau sebagainya dengan fic ini, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberitahunya ^_^ aku akan terima dengan senang hati...=D

Setelah baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Siapa yang engga tau kalo Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto….

**A/N:**

Maaf yah kalo updatenya lama banget padahal udah diminta cepetan (_ _) sempet WB agak lama sih =p

Saya engga tau ceritanya bagus atau engga jadi silahkan membaca untuk menilainya ^_^

* * *

Gaya gravitasi membuatku jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat. Menghajar kejam tubuhku dengan anginnya yang dingin dan menulikan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tubuhku jatuh semakin perlahan seakan sedang menggunakan parasut. Angin yang tadi menikamku seperti pisau tak kasat mata mulai berubah menjadi angin sepoi-sepoi menyenangkan. Membawaku ke tempat yang lebih agak terang daripada sebelumnya.

Aku terjerembab ke atas tanah yang kasar dan dingin. Jatuhku yang seperti gerak lambat tadi melindungiku dari kematian. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang menempel erat dengan tanah. Melihat sekeliling yang sepertinya kukenal. Handphoneku berbunyi ribut, memecah kesunyian yang mencekam.

'_Pergi dari sana!'_

"Hah?" kataku linglung. Tubuhku masih bertelungkup di atas tanah.

'Cepat! Pergi dari sana!'

Setelah membaca pesannya, seketika aku menatap ke depan. Memperhatikan bahwa ada cahaya terang jauh di sana. Aku pun segera berlari menuju cahaya terang itu.

'Jangan! Jangan ke sana! Hindari cahaya!'

"Hah? Oh….." kataku yang makin linglung. Aku lalu memutar arah. Membalikkan tubuhku, memunggungi cahaya itu. Seraya berlari aku berusaha mengetik pesan, tapi ternyata itu agak susah.

'Memangnya ada apa dengan cahaya?'

'_Kau tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mengetik pesan, cukup bicara biasa saja. Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas di sini. Di dalam cahaya itu terdapat makhluk yang akan membawamu ke kematian.'_

"Benarkah?! Ya ampun! Kenapa tidak beritahu dari tadi! " kataku yang langsung mempercepat lariku yang sebelumnya seperti sedang lari pagi.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memastikan seberapa jauh cahaya itu denganku sekarang. Kepanikkanku muncul ketika mengetahui bahwa cahaya itu sekarang hanya berjarak sekitar 30 meter dariku. Aku mempercepat laju lariku hingga dadaku sakit dan tidak sanggup berlari lagi.

Karena sudah tidak mungkin lagi menghindari cahaya itu dengan berlari, aku pun mengamati tempatku berada. Kegelapan di sekitar mengganggu jarak pandangku. Tempatku berada seperti sebuah terowongan bawah tanah yang terasa lembab dan dingin. Aku tidak dapat memperkirakan seluas apa terowongan ini tapi dari gema samar-samar yang dihasilkan, sepertinya sangat luas.

Terlihat olehku sebuah batu besar di sudut kiriku. Aku segera menghampiri batu itu dan menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah batu melainkan dinding terowongan tersebut. Terdapat celah kecil di dinding batu itu. "Mungkin cukup untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhku," batinku.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, aku segera melemparkan tubuh ke celah kecil tersebut dan merapatkan diri. Berusaha bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan dalam celah.

Aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri. Aku mengatur napasku yang berantakan akibat berlari tadi. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Tidak menunggu lama, cahaya terang memenuhi jalan yang kulewati tadi seakan ada ribuan senter yang dinyalakan menghadap ke depan. Sinar itu semakin terang dan menyinari jalan di depannya yang tidak berujung.

Aku hanya diam menyaksikannya. Tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Aku memicingkan mata ketika cahaya itu sampai di mataku. Setelah mataku mulai terbiasa dengan cahayanya, aku terbelalak dengan apa yang kusaksikan.

Ribuan kabut putih berbentuk manusia sedang berbaris, melayang pelan ke arah depan. Ketika mataku sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan cahaya itu, aku dapat melihat kesedihan luar biasa terukir di setiap wajah makhluk transparan itu.

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Bukan karena takut, melainkan karena kesedihan mereka yang sepertinya dapat menelanku hidup-hidup. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku meremang, seolah sesuatu yang menakutkan sedang menatapku dari kejauhan. Aku mengamati ribuan manusia transparan itu, berusaha mencari penyebab ketakutanku. Jarakku dengan mereka cukup jauh. Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan, aku masih bisa berlari dan menghindar.

Ketika sedang sibuk mengamati, terdengar suara pekikan parau yang mirip dengan jeritan orang mati yang menyebarkan rasa takut. Terlihat selintas sesosok makhluk hitam besar terbang melayang di atas para manusia transparan. Dengan sayap yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar, ia hinggap di langit-langit terowongan dan mengawasi dengan seksama para manusia transparan itu seakan sedang mengatur anak buahnya.

Tubuhnya yang terbalik semakin memperjelas tulang-tulangnya yang menonjol dibalik kulit seputih mayatnya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh melihat makhluk bertubuh manusia, bersayap kelelawar, dan ketika ia membuka mulutnya terlihat jelas gigi-gigi setajam pisau dibalik bibirnya yang sobek sampai ke telinga.

Entah ada perasaan apa didiriku tapi yang seharusnya aku takut malah merasakan hal sebaliknya. Kugenggam tanganku kuat-kuat, tanpa berkedip memandangi makhluk bersayap itu. Aku mengerutkan kening, seolah-olah berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang telah lama terlupakan.

"Aku pernah ke sini!" seruku dalam hati. "Benar, aku pernah ke sini! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Apa aku sedang mengalami déjà vu?"

Lamunanku terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ternyata makhluk bersayap itu tidak hanya satu melainkan berjumlah tiga atau empat. Mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi para manusia transparan tadi seraya menjerit-jerit seakan itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi dan dengan sengaja menabrakan tubuh mereka sehingga menyebabkan makhluk-makhluk bertampang menyedihkan itu meringis kesakitan.

Setelah melakukan itu, mereka tertawa puas seperti anak kecil mendapatkan mainan baru tapi dengan tawa yang jelas berbeda. Tawa mereka menggema ke seluruh terowongan menyebabkan suara mereka semakin menakutkan, seperti lengkingan orang mati yang memekikkan telinga.

Mendadak tawa mereka terhenti dan serentak menolehkan kepala mereka menghadapku, menyadari keberadaanku yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Mata mereka melotot seolah ingin keluar dari rongganya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kehadiranku di sini.

Nafasku seketika tercekat saat pendangan kami bertemu. Kami semua diam sejenak dan hanya saling menatap seakan terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Salah satu dari mereka mengepakan sayapnya, memecah keheningan yang mengerikan. Lalu mereka semua pun mengepakan sayapnya sambil menatapku tajam. Siap menerjangku kapan saja.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding, menempel erat berharap dinding itu dapat kutembus. Aku tidak barani mengambil nafas saking takutnya. Sesaat aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak. Keringat dingin telah mengucur deras dari tubuhku. Rasanya aku akan pingsan di tempat.

Mereka terbang mendekat ke arahku. Refleks, aku pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Kuterjang para manusia transparan itu, hawa dingin menyelubungiku ketika tubuh kami bersentuhan. Manusia-manusia transparan itu menatapku bingung sekaligus takut, sepertinya mereka mengira kalau aku dapat mencelakai mereka.

Makhluk-makhluk transparan yang kutabrak bergeming di tempatnya, berbeda jauh ketika mereka ditabrak oleh para makhluk bersayap yang sedang mengejarku sekarang. Tanpa sengaja, sekilas kulihat wajah yang kutabrak. Terlihat kesedihan, penderitaan, dan kepasrahan yang menyebarkan ketakutan di hatiku. Aku pun membuang muka dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka telah membukakan jalan untukku.

Aku berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, tidak mengindahkan paru-paruku yang sudah sesak seperti terjerat tali. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, takut akan memperlambat laju lariku. Suara kepakan sayap mereka semakin mendekat dan mereka menjerit-jerit menulikan.

Tepat ketika handphoneku berbunyi, aku menyadari bahwa cahaya terang yang tidak bisa menembus kegelapan di depan bukan karena jalan ini tidak berujung melainkan karena adanya jurang besar yang sekarang persis ada di depanku. Ternyata tempat yang kumimpikan kemarin adalah tempat ini.

Kakiku gemetar, takut salah melangkah. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat makhluk bersayap itu tidak jauh dariku. Lalu aku menengok ke kegelapan di bawahku, membayangkan tubuhku hancur berantakkan ketika menghantam tanah. Aku mencoba mencari handphoneku di saku tapi sebelum aku sempat menemukannya, aku merasa tubuhku tertarik ke atas seakan ada yang mengangkatku dengan kasar.

Aku menengadah, melihat giginya yang setajam pisau dari bawah. Tampak lebih mengerikan. Bahuku dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh kakinya yang seperti elang. Tubuhku menggantung tak berdaya ketika ia membawaku menembus angin dingin yang seakan menusuk setiap inci kulitku. Aku berteriak ketakutan tapi aku tidak berusaha melawan, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan diriku selanjutnya.

Tidak lama tubuhku dihempaskannya ke tanah lembab. Seluruh tubuhku terasa ngilu karena hantaman keras dengan tanah. Para makhluk bersayap yang tadi membawaku pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan diriku tersungkur tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Sejujurnya aku merasa bersyukur karena mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapku. Tapi sekarang aku jadi jauh lebih takut daripada sebelumnya karena sepertinya mereka mengantarku ke tempat yang lebih mengerikan.

Di depanku terdapat sungai berwarna merah dengan perahu kecil yang mengambang di tepinya. Sungai itu begitu tenang dan sepertinya juga tidak berujung. Firasat burukku memancar keluar ketika sampai di sini. Sekarang, aku benar-benar berharap para makhluk bersayap itu datang dan membawaku ke tempat yang tadi.

Tiba-tiba perahu kecil bergoyang pelan dan, entah muncul dari mana, sesosok wanita tua sambil membawa lentera kecil berkarat menghampiriku. Spontan, aku pun mundur dan bersiap untuk berlari.

"Tidak perlu takut," kata wanita tua itu kepadaku dengan suara melengking dan parau yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ingin segera menutup telinganya. "Aku tahu tujuanmu ke sini. Dan kurasa kau akan jauh lebih aman jika bersamaku."

"Kenapa?" kataku yang sebenarnya kaget karena mulutku sepertinya bergerak sendiri.

"Karena tempat yang akan kau tuju sekarang adalah kegelapan dan tempat yang akan kutuju adalah ketenangan. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu hal itu kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," kataku bingung. Ketakutanku mendadak hilang dan entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi ringan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak diharapkan untuk mengerti," kata wanita tua itu yang semakin membuatku bingung.

"Kenapa aku tidak diharapkan untuk mengerti?"

"Karena yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mengikuti," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Seperti terhipnotis, aku menyambut ulurannya dan mengikutinya ke perahu kecil.

Aku duduk di atas perahu itu dengan tenang seakan telah berada di rumah. Hatiku tadi yang kacau balau menjadi tenang dan ringan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya ketika berada di atas perahu ini sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa kusadari sepertinya aku tersenyum. Wanita tua tadi ikut tersenyum dan mengambil dayungnya.

Ia terus mendayung, mengantarkan perahu ke arah yang tidak pasti. Aku yang sedang dibawanya hanya diam. Pikiranku kosong. Wanita tua itu juga tidak berbicara apa pun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara derak air yang terkena dayung perahu.

Tanpa disangka, air beriak keras dan muncul tangan-tangan seputih mayat dari dalam sungai di belakangku. Saat kutengok ke belakang, tangan-tangan itu telah memanjang dan mencekik leherku. Beberapa yang lain menarik tubuhku masuk ke dalam sungai.

***

Ibu Sakura mengetuk kasar pintu kamar anak gadisnya dan berteriak dengan gusar, "Sakura, kamu tidak mau sekolah ya?! Sudah jam berapa sekarang dan kamu masih tidur?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Maka ia pun meraih gagang pintu, yang ternyata tidak terkunci, dan membukanya. Nafasnya tercekat, matanya terbelalak tak percaya, kakinya lemas tak bertenaga. Ia berharap matanya salah atau ini semua hanya mimpi. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama berada di depan pintu kamar anak gadisnya yang terbuka, dia berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

***

Aku berusaha melawan tangan-tangan itu tapi semua usahaku sia-sia belaka. Tubuhku menggigil, bukan karena air yang dingin melainkan karena menyadari bahwa ini bukan air tapi darah. Tangan-tangan putih itu semakin banyak dan semakin menarikku ke bawah.

Aku menggapai-gapaikan tangan ke atas. Aku dapat mendengar suara melengking wanita tua tadi tapi tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Aku menahan nafasku dan sekarang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tangan-tangan itu mencekikku seakan memaksaku untuk meminum darah yang menenggelamkanku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini!

To be Continue

* * *

**A/N:**

Sebagai author saya sendiri bingung kok si 333 perannya dikit amat yah di chapter ini hahaha XD

Saya takut kalo ceritanya ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapan para readers jadi bagi yang merasa ceritanya makin menyimpang, engga jelas, aneh, atau kalo ada yang mau ditanyain silahkan tulis di review ^^ mungkin saya bisa balas di PM XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: **Maaf kalo aku hiatus lama banget (_ _) maaf banget bagi para readers yang udah nungguin dari bulan-bulan lalu. Maaf banget yah

Last Chapter~

Guru Kakashi memasuki kelas dengan wajah lesu, terpampang jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Murid-murid yang awalnya ribut segera terdiam begitu melihat wajah gurunya. Guru Kakashi mengambil napas panjang.

"Ada kabar buruk yang diterima salah seorang teman kita," guru Kakashi memulainya dengan suara berat dan pilu. Tiba-tiba Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya dengan terbata-bata, " Sa…Sakura, dia belum datang. Apa yang terjadi?"

Guru Kakashi tidak berani menatap anak muridnya, ia hanya memandang lantai. "Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari orang tua Sakura bahwa Sakura ditemukan meninggal di dalam kamarnya."

Sekejap kelas menjadi ribut kembali setelah sunyi beberapa saat. Terdengar isakan dari beberapa murid perempuan. Naruto menghantam meja dengan tinjunya dan berteriak, "Bohong! Kau bohong!"

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak bohong. Jika ini sebuah kebohongan…berarti ini bukan kebohongan yang menyenangkan," jawab guru Kakashi yang sepertinya ingin sekali berkata 'tentu saja ini bohong' tapi tidak bisa.

Ino berkata dalam tangisannya, "Apa penyebab kematiannya?"

Guru Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan murid-muridnya. Sekali lagi ia mengambil napas berat. "Itu…

Napasku tersekat ketika kuterbangun reflek tanpa sebab. Rasanya seperti baru saja bangkit dari kematian. Napasku tersengal-sengal tak beraturan. Sekujur tubuhku basah dan sekelilingku gelap. Aku duduk di atas tanah kasar. Aku meraba-raba sekitarku. Tak ada sungai atau apapun. Lalu aku memeriksa tubuhku yang basah dan menggigil.

"Bukannya tadi aku tenggelam? Di mana ini?" tanyaku kepada diri sendiri.

Angin berhembus kencang dari arah depan yang seakan mengajakku untuk berdiri dan menghampirinya. Tubuhku menggigil semakin hebat, entah karena dingin atau hal lain dan aku tidak memperdulikannya. Yang kupikirkan adalah secepatnya keluar dari sini. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya merah kecil di ujung sana yang seolah mendengar suara hatiku. Tanpa ragu aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke sana. Tidak peduli apa itu. Aku harus secepatnya keluar dari sini!

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan. Langkahku lunglai dan tak bertenaga, terkadang hampir terjatuh karena kakiku tidak menapak dengan benar. Tapi sekarang cahaya itu tak lagi jauh, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah untuk menggapainya. Aku mempercepat langkah-langkah terakhirku. Seperti memasuki ruangan yang berbeda, di sini jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan tadi. Cahaya merah yang kulihat ternyata berasal dari tanah yang berwarna merah pekat yang seolah mengeluarkan cahaya.

Aku menginjakkan kakiku di atas tanah itu dan terkejut ketika yang kuinjak ternyata bukan tanah, melainkan air. Aku meringis. Apa aku kembali ke tempat tadi? Ke sungai merah tadi? Oh tidak!

Mendadak terasa getaran di dalam saku rokku. Aku mengambil benda bergetar itu takut-takut dan bernapas lega ketika tahu kalau itu handphoneku. Sebuah pesan masuk tertera di sana.

'_Selamat datang'_

Hanya itu? Aku menekan tanda turun, berharap ada tulisan lain di bawah. Tidak ada apapu, pesan itu hanya terdiri dari dua kata dan itu tidak membuatku senang sama sekali.

"Hei di mana kau! Brengsek! Tunjukan dirimu!" teriakku kering sekuat tenaga. "Dasar pengecut! Setan Keparat! Keluar! Temui aku di sini! Banci penakut!"

"Memangnya kau tahu aku ini perempuan atau laki-laki?" seru seseorang yang suaranya benar-benar tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara tersebut dan terbelalak melihat siapa yang berbicara. "Ka….kau," gagapku tak percaya.

"Ya, aku. Kau berharap laki-laki tampan?" sahutnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku benar-benar bingung.

Sosok itu hanya tertawa, sepertinya dia menikmati kebingunganku. "Oh, Sakura sayang! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa tubuhmu telah kuambil."

"Ti…..tidak mungkin," sahutku takut.

"Tentu saja mungkin. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa aku tampil dalam sosok dirimu."

"Itu…" guru Kakashi berhenti sebentar. Lalu berbicara lagi dengan berat, " terlihat seperti bunuh diri."

"Mustahil!" sahut Ino sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Reaksi spontan dari murid-murid memang menggambarkan bahwa hal itu mustahil dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Tubuhnya sekarang ada di rumah sakit untuk memastikan Sakura benar-benar bunuh diri atau tidak," jelas guru Kakashi.

"Memastikan? Apa kondisi kematiannya begitu aneh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya aneh," jawab guru Kakashi agak terbata. "Di tubuh Sakura tak terlihat luka atau penyakit yang bisa menyebabkannya meninggal."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura bisa meninggal?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Guru Kakashi diam sejenak. "Sakura meninggal dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri dari sesuatu."

"Kau bohong! Kau sedang menyamarkan?" bentakku kepada kembaran di hadapanku.

"Lihat baik-baik," sosok berwajahku mendekat. "Apa aku sedang menyamar atau tidak."

"Apa….apa tujuanmu?" kataku sembari menjauh.

"Tujuanku?" tanyanya seakan mengejek pertanyaanku. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu sejak awal."

"Ap….apa….kau akan membunuhku?" tanyaku ngeri.

"Mm….." dia berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa aku tidak akan membunuhmu, karena kau sudah mati," jawabnya ringan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bergetar. "Aku masih hidup. Lihat aku ada di sini. Aku masih berbicara dan berdiri. Mana mungkin aku sudah mati?"

"Justru karena kau ada di sini. Ini adalah kematian. Ayolah, tadi kau tidak sepenakut ini!" katanya menggoda.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah menangis. Aku menangis karena kebodohanku sendiri, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Seluruh tubuhku menggigil seakan tidak ingin percaya akan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menutup wajahku yang telah basah oleh air mata. Aku tenggelam dalam ketakutan.

"Tak akan ada yang menolongmu di sini," katanya seperti bernyanyi. "Dan tak akan ada yang tahu."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" kataku serak disela tangisanku. Aku menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajuku yang kotor. Lalu aku maju mendekatinya seraya mengangkat tangan kananku dan memukul wajahnya. "Brengsek kau!"

Ia tidak berusaha untuk menghindar. Ia menerima pukulanku dan tersenyum tampak menikmatinya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan selain memukulku?" tanyanya santai sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah karena pukulanku.

Ia sepertinya melihat semua reaksiku sebagai suatu tontonan yang menarik. Aku berusaha tenang dan berharap detak jantungku bisa kembali normal. Aku menghirup napas panjang dan berusaha untuk berani. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau mengincarku?" tanyaku berani walau mungkin yang terdengar hanyalah suara serak habis menangis.

"O….aku terkesan," katanya yang seakan baru saja melihat orang gila dapat menghitung aljabar. "Seperti yang dulu pernah kujelaskan, aku bosan dan….." ia menatapku tajam sehingga membuat tubuhku merinding, " …..lapar. Itu saja. Punya pertanyaan yang lain?"

Tubuhku sekarang benar-benar merinding ketakutan. "Lalu…apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Ia bergerak maju menghampiriku. Aku tak sanggup bergerak, entah karena tidak mampu atau tidak berani. Ia mendekatiku. Sangat dekat, hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak sepuluh cm. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menempelkan di bibirku.

"Sstt…..kau tak perlu berbicara dan tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan karena kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi."

Ino dan Hinata menangis dalam diam. Mereka berdua berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit Konoha. Keadaan di sana begitu sepi karena waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Mereka tidak saling bicara. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan dan mereka tahu tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk peristiwa ini.

Mereka telah berada di sana hampir dua jam yang lalu bersama yang lain. Tetapi beberapa keluar untuk mencari angin, yang lainnya mencari makanan atau minuman untuk mengganjal perut mereka, sisanya meminta izin untuk pulang.

Tak lama, Tenten datang dengan membawa sekantong minuman kaleng. "Mau kopi susu?" tawarnya kepada kedua temannya yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Hinata tanpa menoleh dan mengambilnya. Ino menatap Tenten sebentar lalu mengambil bagiannya dan kembali memperhatikan lantai.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam sekarang?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk kamar yang telah diisi tubuh Sakura yang tidak bernyawa.

"Masih keluarga Sakura," jawab Hinata pelan.

Tenten tidak berbicara lagi. Ia mengambil kopi susu dari kantong plastik untuk dirinya sendiri dan membuka tutupnya. Ia menegak setengahnya dalam beberapa tegukkan dan menaruhnya di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Ino bangkit dari kursinya. "Mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten begitu melihat Ino.

"Hmm….entahlah. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ino bingung.

"Kalau begitu kau temani aku saja ke toilet. Aku ingin membasahi mataku," kata Hinata sembari berdiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar Sakura. Mereka bertiga terlonjak kaget, kopi susu yang tadi dipegang sebelah tangan oleh Hinata terjatuh dan berguling, mengotori lantai rumah sakit yang mengkilap.

"Panggil dokter! Panggil dokter!" teriak seseorang dari balik kamar. Seorang bapak-bapak, yang diduga ayah Sakura, langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten perlu wakru hingga beberapa detik untuk tersadar dari kekagetan mereka. Tanpa tengok menengok, mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka dan mendapati Ibu Sakura yang sedang memeluk anak gadisnya sambil menangis. Tubuh Sakura yang lemas memunggungi mereka dibalik dekapan ibunya.

Mereka tidak dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Para sanak keluarga Sakura memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara serak pelan yang berasal dari orang benar-benartak terduga. "Di…..di mana ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?" tanya Ino sambil menyentuh dahi Sakura untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa masuk rumah sakit," kata Sakura yang membiarkan Ino memeriksa tubuhnya dengan seenaknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana kau bisa mati dan m….hidup lagi?" kata Hinata yang bingung harus menggunakan kata apa yang tepat.

"Huff….. aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu seribu kali selama seminggu ini," seru Sakura malas.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah benar-benar sehat sekarang?" tanya Ino sendari melihat tubuh segar bugar Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bisa berada di kelas sambil diam-diam mengobrol dengan kalian saat ujian," kata Sakura agak kesal karena hampir semua orang yang ia temui bertanya hal yang sama.

Guru Kakashi melirik mereka, terganggu karena suara mereka yang sepertinya sengaja tidak dikecilkan. Guru Kakashi berdehem pelan membuat sadar ketiga muridnya yang sedang asik mengobrol. Hinata salting, Ino tidak peduli, dan Sakura langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan kertas ujiannya.

Ino mencolekku dari belakang, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 333 yang waktu itu pernah kau telepon?" tanyanya serius sambil setengah berbisik.

"Kurasa tidak karena setelah kutelepon waktu itu, tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Itu pasti hanya karangan orang yang bosan," kata Sakura sambil berbisik juga.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku sudah sempat berpikir yang macam-macam," kata Ino lalu kembali menyelesaikan ujiannya.

Sakura juga melanjutkan tulisannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Kelas sunyi kembali, angin pagi dari luar berhembus masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Sakura meletakkan penanya dan termenung. Ia teringat akan suatu peristiwa. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan mengamati langit di balik jendela kelas.

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku akan membuat kehidupanmu indah," kata Sakura pelan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar dan ia tersenyum.

Lalu ia mengambil pena yang tadi diletakkannya dan menyelesaikan nomor terakhir di kertas ujiannya.

End


End file.
